El Deshielo
by eos nicte
Summary: Kai está desesperado, su conciencia no le deja dormir ni pensar en algo que no sea Bonnie. Necesita que le perdone y que le crea cuando le dice que yano es el mismo de antes. Aunque Bonnie tampoco lo es


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de marzo "Kai &amp; Bonnie" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

_Disclaimer: todo lo recognoscible no me pertenece._

* * *

**El Deshielo**

.

Notaba un tenue roce en su lengua, como un pequeño toque de frío y al segundo siguiente sentía cómo el copo de nieve se había derretido hasta ser una gota de agua diminuta. Esbozó una sonrisa. Kai ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que vio nevar, había olvidado el tacto de la nieve y le gustaba sentir el frío en las manos.

—No quiero dejarte a solas con él —murmuró Elena al oído de su amiga sin quitarle la vista de encima al brujo.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Bonnie con un tono cansino. Llevaban varios minutos discutiendo esa tontería. Y además, Damon ya se había puesto en camino—. Todo va a ir bien. Es un hombre nuevo, ¿recuerdas? —le dedicó una media sonrisa a su amiga haciéndole un gesto hacia Kai, que intentaba atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua.

Elena le dedicó una última mirada y, no demasiado convencida, se dio la vuelta y siguió los pasos de Damon para encontrar a su madre. Bonnie también la miró, tranquilizándose a sí misma, asegurándose de que esa vez volverían a casa cuando encontraran a Lily Salvatore. Después de todo para eso estaban allí, ¿no?

—¿Un hombre nuevo? —musitó Kai, apareciendo de pronto a su lado, mirándola fijamente algo inseguro—. Así que me crees.

—Ni de coña —escupió Bonnie mirándole con desprecio—. Pero Damon y Elena necesitan encontrar a su madre solos. Así que cállate, y vamos a buscar el ascendent.

El rostro de Kai se ensombreció. Seguía sin perdonarle, peor, seguía odiándole. Y eso le seguía produciendo un pinchazo a la altura del pecho y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué necesitaba que ella se sintiera mejor, que no le tuviera miedo ni odio? Ni él mismo lo entendía, sólo sabía que necesitaba que fuera así.

Bonnie le miró a los ojos al tiempo que se sacó del bolsillo el mismo cuchillo que él había usado para apuñalarla en su prisión particular. Para Kai fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, un recordatorio de por qué ella tenía razón y él era un cabrón. La miró hacerse un corte y cuando sangró él mismo cogió el cuchillo, mirándola fijamente también, y se realizó un pequeño corte en la mano. Si lo que necesitaban era su sangre al menos le ayudaría con eso. Dejó que su sangre cayera sobre la de Bonnie.

—Tienes unas manos muy bonitas —intentó Kai. Bonnie enarcó una ceja devolviéndole la mirada y… él esbozó una media sonrisa gamberra, coqueta. Ella bufó y le tendió la otra mano a la espera de que le devolviera el cuchillo. Sí, estaba claro que no confiaba en él. Kai secó el cuchillo contra su pantalón y se lo devolvió limpio, volviendo a clavar la mirada en ella.

Tuvo que ser Bonnie quien cortara el contacto visual, ya que el psicópata estaba muy claro que quería intimidarla, engañarla. Guardó el cuchillo a regañadientes sin mover su mano para evitar que la sangre se derramara. Cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó con el hechizo.

—Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras sequites sanguinum.

Kai sin embargo sólo estaba interesado en ella. No le importaba el hechizo, sólo necesitaba que Bonnie le perdonara, que le sonriera, que le quitara la punzada de angustia que sentía en el pecho. Se volvió a poner los guantes y tragó saliva. Ya no sabía que más hacer, nunca había tenido que pedir perdón a nadie y no sabía cómo solucionar lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba, pero… si esa chica no le perdonaba se iba a volver loco.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —a lo mejor si se sinceraba funcionaría, no se le ocurría nada más, sólo le quedaba contarle cómo se sentía-.

—Phesmatos tribum nas ex vi… —continuaba ella.

—Porque el sentimiento de culpa no me deja dormir —murmuró áspero. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué le ignoraba? De verdad, de verdad, lo necesitaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

¿Acaso se pensaba que ella era imbécil? No se dejaría engañar por su fingida tristeza, ya la había engañado una vez. Ninguna más. Apretó la mandíbula y continuó.

—Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras sequites sanguinem.

Kai tragó saliva y suavizó el tono, dolorido. El nudo de su garganta le apretaba más.

—Yo no… No espero que me creas, pero necesito que me des una oportunidad más.

—Nas ex viras sequites sanguinem. Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras sequi…

¡No podía soportar que ella ignorara así su dolor! ¡Necesitaba su perdón! ¡Necesitaba que le escuchara!

—¡BONNIE! –gritó agarrándola por la muñeca con violencia y tirando de ella con fuerza— ¡Escuchame, Bonnie!

Silencio. Al segundo Kai se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el resentimiento y la decepción en la mirada de Bonnie. Verlo le sentó como otro golpe y le cortó la respiración. La soltó en ese mismo instante, angustiado.

—Lo siento. Yo… -¿y si era verdad que era un psicópata sin remedio?- Dios mío… —se alejó de ella varios pasos. No quería hacerle daño—. Yo no…No quería hacer eso.

—Pero lo has hecho de todas formas –gruñó Bonnie. No se equivocaría con él nunca más. Y aunque ella se juraba que no debía confiar en él, le volvieron a picar los ojos—, porque incluso si estás diciendo la verdad el antiguo tú sigue estando dentro de ti.

Kai pestañeó por el golpe que esas palabras supusieron para él.

—Vamos, el ascendent no parece estar por aquí —dijo Bonnie dándose la vuelta y retomando la marcha, alejándose de él.

Kai no pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar. Estaba asustado y decepcionado de sí mismo. Sí, tal vez... Si había sido capaz de jugársela a esa chica puede que fuera verdad que era un psicópata, pensó devastado.

La nieve crujía a su paso, un caminar algo más alegre que hacía una hora. Kai estaba decidido, si esa chica no estaba dispuesta a creer que él podía ser mejor se lo demostraría. No se centraría en obtener su perdón, sino en su confianza. Le demostraría que podía confiar en él. Por el momento lo que necesitaba era encontrar el ascendent, era lo que ella quería, aunque eso significara que Bonnie se alejara de él. Al menos eso era lo que llevaba pensando una hora, una larga hora durante la cual había buscado el bendito cacharro sin descanso, caminando detrás de ella. Ambos se estaban volviendo locos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de encontrarlo en medio de un bosque cubierto de nieve?

—Ahora siento el hechizo con más fuerza, el ascendent debe estar por aquí, en algún lado —musitó Bonnie algo despreocupada.

—¿Por qué estaría el ascendent aquí?

—No lo sé. Yo no lo puse aquí...

Kai la miró un poco irritado, ¿por qué se esmeraba la mitad que él en buscarlo? Él tenía las manos heladas de revolver entre la nieve y sin embargo ella continuaba andando impasible con las manos en los bolsillos. Dejó de andar por un instante y clavó sus mirada en ella. Le gustaba su pelo. Y su forma de andar. Aunque... Al ver la tensión con que Bonnie caminaba le recordó por qué estaba así, y no se trataba sólo del frío. Pero de una manera u otra él no le era indiferente, y eso era bueno, ¿no?

—Si no crees que sea capaz de cambiar, ¿qué razón tienes para pasar el día conmigo, trayéndome aquí, al medio de la nada? —caminó detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente. Le sacaba una cabeza. Dio un paso hacia ella, quería intimidarla, presionarla, que se dirigiera a él de un modo u otro. Sintió cómo ella tomaba aire y Kai no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado, aunque ella no lo llegó a ver. Reaccionaba a él—. Podría destriparte de nuevo.

Bonnie dejó de andar, y clavó los pies en el suelo. Sintió que Kai se acercaba a ella un paso más y cómo la hablaba con un tono tranquilo.

—Tus amigos no te oirían gritar —susurró Kai mirándo su espalda. Necesitaba su atención, la presionaría hasta que esa chica no pudiera fingir más indiferencia.

Bonnie tomó aire, cerró los ojos un segundo, los abrió y se volvió hacia él.

—Porque a lo mejor tienes razón. A lo mejor hay una parte de mí que cree que hay una pizca de bondad dentro de ti —comentó Bonnie como si nada, mirándole a los ojos con desafío, haciéndole saber que en absoluto se lo tragaba.

Durante dos segundos sus miradas estuvieron atadas, luchando una contra la otra, y de repente Kai soltó una carcajada mirando al suelo, tierno, acusando la broma. Le miró sonriente. Realmente le encantaba su humor, le volvía loco que le pusiera en su sitio. Pero sobre todo le volvía loco que le hablara, porque así él podría demostrarle que había cambiado.

—Y tendrías razón —soltó una nueva carcajada relajada, agradecido por lo que le parecía podía ser un inicio de perdón. Le gustaba aquella Bonnie que bromeaba con él, le gustaba su humor ácido.

Kai pasó por su lado y siguió adelante, andando, buscando el ascendent. Bonnie se quedó quieta, tensa, pensando si sería capaz de atacar al chico. Sí... No dejaría que se la jugara de nuevo, pensó palpando el cuchillo dentro de su bolsillo.

—Sigo mirando… mirando… y… ¡Nop! Nada. –musitaba Kai desenfadado, como si realmente fueran amigos. Como si nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera pasado—. No escondieron el ascendent en un montón cualquiera de…

Era el momento. Bonnie se avalanzó sobre Kai cuchillo en mano, pero él se dio la vuelta y le sostuvo por la muñeca en una milésima de segundo.

—He cambiado pero no me he vuelto imbécil, encanto —sonrió de medio lado quitándole el cuchillo de las manos.

Con un gruñido de frustración Bonnie levantó su mano hacia él, musitando un hechizo. Sin embargo Kai desapareció en el instante en que el árbol que estaba tras él era golpeado por varias lenguas de fuego.

—Deberías tener cuidado, eso podía haberme hecho daño —musitó con sorna.

Bonnie volvió a apretar los labios y levantó la palma de nuevo, comenzando a murmurar.

—Ah, no... —rió Kai y se avalanzó sobre ella, cayendo al suelo los dos. Se puso debajo de ella para que no se golpeara en la caída.a la vez que le sostuvo las manos a la espalda para que no le atacara.

Bonnie intentaba librarse de él, lanzaba patadas, se revolvía, incluso intentó morderle. Se sentía una inútil, Kai le estaba impidiendo hacer magia, y ella ni siquiera sabía que hechizo estaba usando para intentar contrarrestarlo.

Kai no quería robarle su magia pero necesitaba estar a salvo para lo que iba a hacer, porque se iba a jugar el pellejo.

—Bonnie, cálmate. He pasado por lo mismo que tú, sólo que yo pasé allí más de 20 años —ella seguía revolviéndose contra él, pero no con la misma fuerza que antes—. Sé que sientes rabia y muchas, muchas ganas de hacer arder todo. Si no intentas parar, terminarás por convertirte en un monstruo —intentaba calmarla Kai, y no mentía.

—Tú eras un monstruo mucho antes de que te encerraran —gruñó Bonnie, pero Kai podía sentir cómo intentaba relajarse, a pesar de estar sobre él.

—Lo que necesitas es despistarte, encontrar algo que te distraiga de las ganas de hacerme explotar en llamas —msusitó Kai con voz áspera, mirándola intensamente.

Por un segundo ambos se quedaron callados, hipnotizados. Pero Bonnie no tardó en volver a removerse, intentando incorporarse y sepaearse de Kai.

—No. Lo que necesito es...

—Tranquilízate, Bonnie —la instó Kai con suavidad y le acarició un segundo la cara con los dedos. Ese nimio gesto la shockeó y logró que dejara de luchar, sin entender qué pasaba. Kai aprovechó la repentina docilidad de la bruja para incorporarse levemente y hacer que ella fuera quien se tumbara en el suelo, recostándose él a su lado.

Bonnie continuaba inmóvil boca arriba junto a Kai, sintiéndo cómo le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Aquello era tan extraño que Bonnie no sabía qué hacer. A lo mejor Kai tenía razón y necesitaba algo que la distrajera de su furia. Pero... esa distracción no era... ¡Qué ese chico era Kai! El cabrón de su carcelero.

Cuando Kai estuvo seguro de que ella no seguía luchando se acercó un poco más a ella, a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Llevaba muchos años sin hacer eso y tampoco lo había echado demasiado de menos pero ahora... Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba acercarse a Bonnie todo lo posible. Necesitaba que ella le aceptara. La miró otra vez y se acercó a su boca definitivamente.

Bonnie sintió el aliento de Kai sobre sus labios y la incomodó lo agradable que era. Primero una leve caricia con los labios, algo superficial y suave. Después la boca de Kai comenzó a aprisionar dulcemente sus labios y a exigir más. Bonnie no estaba segura de si debía dejarse llevar o no, pero cuando sintió la mano de Kai colarse por debajo de su camiseta hasta acariciar su estómago se alarmó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La última vez que se acercó tanto a ella acabó con un cuchillo clavado en el torso.

—Sé lo que preten... -musitó apoyándose sobre sus hombros dispuesta a levantarse.

—No quiero asustarte. Confía en mí, Bonnie, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño —pidió Kai con la voz ronca. Veía la duda y algo de miedo en los ojos de Bonnie y jugó su última baza. En un segundo volvió a pegarse a su boca, besando sus labios. Quería derretir la nieve.

Al sentir la lengua de Kai lamerle la comisura derecha sus defensas se esfumaron. Volvió a recostarse y entreabrió los labios para atrapar la lengua de Kai. Se enfrascaron en un beso voraz y Bonnie no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la nuca del chico y acariciarle el pelo con los dedos. Kai gruño satisfecho, por fin ella lo aceptaba y su angustia se iba. La besó con más fiereza y sintió cómo ella le mordisqueaba los labios. Kai subió la mano del ombligo de Bonnie, acariciando toda la piel a su paso, hasta la parte frontal del sujetador. Separó su boca de la de ella y la miró fijamente. Volvió a mover sus dedos sobre su piel para cerciorarse de algo: sí, ahí estaba la cicatriz que él mismo le había hecho con el cuchillo que tenían a su lado. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y tragó saliva.

—Bonnie, yo... Lo siento. Sé que fui la peor persona del mundo pero te juro que ya no soy el mismo y... Y necesito que me perdones porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa. No sé cómo pude tratarte así y...

Bonnie se tensó. Su cicatriz. La cicatriz que él le había hecho. Ella había confiado en él y Kai la había apuñalado. Y no sólo metafóricamente. Él no había cambiado, y ni ella ni nadie podía confiar en él. Levanta, estúpida, se dijo a sí misma.

Kai se vio invadido por el frío y el vacío al sentir que Bonnie se alejaba de él. Volvía a odiarle. Y esta vez dolió más porque tuvo la certeza de que le había hecho tanto daño que ella no le perdonaría.

Bonnie se irguió por completo y se agachó para recoger el cuchillo del hechizo. Kai pensó que lo guardaría en su bolsillo y se largaría a buscar a Elena y Damon, y él tendría que esperar ahí a terminar la misión. Bueno, tendría más oportunidades de conseguir su confianza, pensó antes de sentir un aguijonazo en la pierna.

Bonnie desclavó el cuchillo de la pierna mutilada de Kai.

—Bonnie, ¿qué estás haciendo? —musitó con un hilo de voz, rugiendo de dolor.

—Ganarme tu confianza y después apuñalarte por la espalda. Suena muy rastrero, ¿verdad? —gruño dando un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—Bonnie, por favor no lo hagas.

—¿Qué no haga qué? ¿Dejarte aquí totalmente solo, haciéndote llegar hasta el punto de querer quitarte la vida? ¡He estado a punto de suicidarme por tu culpa!

—Bonnie por favor, créeme, he cambiado —gruño taponándose la pierna desgarrada.

—Lo sé. Yo también —añadió indolente, dándose la vuelta y dejándole allí solo, rodeado de nieve ensangrentada.


End file.
